Are you really loving me?
by Kimeyopta
Summary: Banyak yang mengatakan dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada sebuah perpisahan. Siapa yang menyangka sebuah perpisahan terjadi tanpa kita inginkan. Itulah yang kualami saat ini. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan sebuah perpisahan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika perpisahan itu datang.


**Are You Really Loving Me?**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Ji Eun**

**Bae Soo Ji**

**Ham Eun Jung**

**Choi Siwon (cameo)**

**Don't like don't read.**

**No Bash**

**Happy reading ^^**

**_Are You Really Loving Me?_**

___'Banyak yang mengatakan dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada sebuah perpisahan. Siapa yang menyangka sebuah perpisahan terjadi tanpa kita inginkan. Itulah yang kualami saat ini. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan sebuah perpisahan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika perpisahan itu datang.'_

___This my story._

Annyeong~ namaku Lee Ji Eun. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku baru saja menjadi gadis SMA. Orang bilang, masa-masa SMA adalah masa paling indah sepanjang hidupnya, tapi ntahlah, aku baru merasakan hari ini.

Setelah beberapa hari lalu melaksanakan MOS, hari ini adalah hari pertama kami melaksanakan program belajar mengajar secara normal.

Inilah sekolah baruku, Neul Pharan Senior High School. Luas bukan?

Aku segera mencari kelas baruku. Kalian tahu, aku sudah melewati 3 kelas dan aku belum menemukan namaku tertempel didepan 3 kelas itu. Rasanya sudah melelahkan. Jarak antarkelas cukup jauh. Semoga kelas yang ke 4 ada namaku tertempel.

Dan... Yak! Permohonanku terkabul. Ada namaku!

Aku segera masuk dalam ruang bertuliskan I-D. Inilah suasana kelas baruku.

"hey kamu yang berdiri didepan pintu"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku. Kurasa dia memintaku kesana.

"Annyeong~ Lee Ji Eun imnida"

"Annyeong~ Ham Eun Jung imnida. Sini duduklah denganku, tempatnya masih kosong"

"benarkah? Woaahh.. terimakasih"

Wah.. senangnya ada yang mengajakku duduk bersama. Kurasa ia anak yang ramah. Ham Eun Jung, chairmate baruku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak seorang yeoja clingak-clinguk mungkin sedang mencari temapt duduk.

"hey kamu. Sini"

Dengan sigap, Eun Jung memanggil yeoja itu.

"Annyeong~ Bae Soo Ji imnida"

"Annyeong~ Ham Eun Jung imnida. Dan ini Lee Ji Eun. Kau duduk disini, dibelakang kami saja"

"ehm.. arraso"

Aku sungguh kagum pada Eun Jung, dia begitu ramahnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sembari menunggu bel berbunyi, kami mengobrol-ria.

Eun Jung adalah orang yang cukup antusias, kemungkinan ia orang yang cerewet. Mungkin nanti tidak kala cerewetnya denganku. Hahaha..

Soo Ji, ehm.. kurasa dia pendiam. Dia tidak banyak berkomentar. Hanya mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat kemudian diam lagi.

Memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda, tidak menyulitkanku untuk bergaul dengan mereka. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan mereka berdua, padahal kami baru berkenalan sekitar 9 menit yang lalu.

"yah.. kenapa cepat sekali masuknya" keluh Eun Jung. Kurasa dia masih belum puas bercerita.

"Annyeong murid-muridku"

Wah.. Sonsengnim itu tampan sekali, badannya kekar. Lihat, semua yeoja dikelasku tampak terpesona melihat sonsengnim itu.

"Annyeong sonsengnim"

"Choi Siwon imnida. Saya wali kelas kalian. Saya mengajar sastra Mandarin. Ada pertanyaan?"

"sonsengnim, umur sonsengnim berapa?"

"sonsengnim sudah punya istri belum?"

Pertanyaan yang menggelikan menurutku. Dasar yeoja dikelasku ini cukup centil.

Sonsengnim tersenyum sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

"umur saya 28 tahun. Istri saya 1 dan anak saya 1"

"MWO?"

Hahaha... mereka yang bertanya memasang tampang kecewa. Kasihan sekali mereka.

"yah.. aku kira sonsengnim masih single" keluh salah satu dari mereka.

"anak saya seorang namja. Bernama Choi Minho. Tidak kalah tempan dengan appanya"

"jjinja? usianya berapa?"

"usianya 4 tahun. Dia sering kemari. Dia masih single. Silahkan yang mau pendekatan, saya izinkan"

"ya! sonsengnim, umurnya terlalu jauh. Bisa-bisa kami dibilang pedofil"

Hahaha.. kocak sekali wali kelasku ini mengerjain teman-temanku. Eun Jung dan Soo Ji sampai tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"hahaha.. cukup-cukup. Sekarang kita serius kepelajaran. Ehm~ Lee Ji Eun?"

"ne?"

"bisa bantu saya mengambilkan buku panduan diperpustakaan?"

"ehm~ ne"

"gerom, tolong ambilkan 30 buku. Gomawo Lee Ji Eun"

"ne sonsengnim"

Kacau sonsengnim ini, kenapa harus menyuruhku? Kenapa tidak yang lain, mana banyak lagi jumlah bukunya. Pasti berat.

Untung saja ada petunjuk arah keperpustakaan, kalau tidak pasti aku akan tersesat dan tak akan kembali kekelas.

Kriinnggg~

"annyeong~"

"ne.. ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"ne, Choi sonsengnim memintaku untuk mengambil buku panduan"

"berapa banyak?"

"30 buku"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Biar saya siapkan dulu"

Untungnya penjaga perpustakaan ini baik mau menyiapkan bukunya. Aku tinggal menunggu saja. Tapi, bagaimana bawanya nanti ya?

Kriinnggg~

"annyeong~ Kim sonsengnim? Aku ingin mengembalikan buku Jung Sonsengnim yang dipinjam kemarin"

"ah~ letakkan saja diatas meja. Aku sedang repot"

"arraso. Kuletakan di meja ya"

"annyeong~"

"ne, annyeong~"

Ada apa dengan namja tadi? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Tak beberapa setelah kepergian namja tadi, Kim sonsengnim atau penjaga perpustakaan tadi datang membawa buku-buku yang kupinta tadi.

"aigoo~ sebanyak ini kah?"

"ne, Choi sonsengnim biasa menggunakan 2 buku panduan sekaligus. Kau yakin sanggup membawanya?"

"err~~" aku berpikir sejenak, aku kuat tidak sih membawa buku sebanyak ini? "aku sanggup. Aku akan membawanya"

"baiklah, akan kubantu membukakan pintu untukmu"

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, aku membawa 60 buku panduan sekaligus hingga jalan didepankupun tidak terlihat.

"aigoo~ kapan sampainya ini?"

"mau kubantu?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara bass milik seseorang. "sini aku bantu" pemilik suara itu langsung mengambil setengah bagian dari buku yang kubawa. "seharusnya kau meminta bantuan temanmu untuk membawa ini semua" ah, ternyata namja yang tadi keperpustakaan.

"aku tidak tahu jika sebanyak ini"

"kau kelas berapa?"

"I-D"

"arraso, aku kelas II-A. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyu oppa saja"

"ne, ehm~ Namaku Lee Ji Eun"

Namja yang kukenal ini cukup menarik. Kami banyak mengobrol dan asyik juga orangnya.

"ini kelasmu kan?"

"ne"

Tookkk... Tookkk...

"ah~ ini dia. Bawa kemari Ji Eun-ssi. Kyuhyun-ssi terimakasih sudah menolong"

"ne, cheonma. Aku senang bisa membantu"

"siapa dia Ji Eun-ah?" bisik Eun Jung saat aku tiba ditempat dudukku.

"dia? Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, dia sunbae kita Eun Jung-ah"

"ah~ tampan seperti member Super Junior"

"dia mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun Super Junior" komentar Soo Ji, "apa dia fotocopy-annya?"

"Murid-murid, ini sunbae kalian dan merupakan salah satu siswa berprestasi disekolah ini. Namany Cho Kyuhyun. Dia ahli dalam bidang matematika"

"annyeong~"

"kyaaaa~ tampan sekali" semua yeoja dikelasku bersorak tidak karuan.

"sonsengnim, aku permisi dulu. Takut ketinggalan pelajaran"

"ah~ ne silahkan"

Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu keluar meninggalkan kelasku. Hey, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu lagi?

"ya! Kalian ada hubungan sesuatu ya?" tiba-tiba Eun Jung mengitrogasiku.

"mwo? Ani, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa"

"kenapa dia menatapmu seperti itu?"

"mungkin dia membalas tatapan Soo Ji" kami langsung menatap Soo Ji intens.

"wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Eh? Sunbae tadi sudah pergi ya?"

Mendengar jawaban Soo Ji, Eun Jung menatapku intens kembali, "kurasa tidak. Dia menatapmu Ji Eun"

"Eun Jung-ssi? Ji Eun-ssi? Bisa tolong perhatikan sebentar? Jangan mengobrol terus"

"ne"

Gara-gara membahas tatapan sunbae tadi, kami jadi ditegur oleh Choi Sonsengnim. Menyedihkan sekali.

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepatnya.

Tidak terasa sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku, Eun Jung dan Soo Ji, kami bertiga bersama-sama berangkat ke kantin.

Kantin yang luas, seperti restoran saja.

"aku ingin ramen dan juice melon. Kalian mau apa?" tawar Eun Jung.

"aku ikut"

"aku juga"

"baiklah akan kupesankan"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Eun Jung membawa nampan berisi 3 mangkok ramen dan 3 gelas berukuran sedang juice melon. Dari baunya, kayaknya rasanya enak. Yummy...!

Kami makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"kenyang~~~"

Ahh~ kenyangnya. Porsinya cukup besar layaknya di restoran didekat rumahku.

Setelah puas dan istirahat sejenak, kami kembali kekelas.

"Ji Eun ini untukmu" Eun Jung memberikan sebuah origami burung padaku dan ada tulisan namaku disana.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku membuka origami itu, "tidak ada apa-apa"

"mwo? Jadi untuk apa orang itu memberikanmu ini?"

"sini, aku lihat" Soo Ji langsung mengambil kertas origami dari tanganku, "kalian ini bagaimana. Sudah jelas ini ada tulisannya" Soo Ji menunjukkan sebuah tulisan yang memang ditulis tidak terlalu kasat mata.

"SARANGHAE" Soo Ji membacakannya untuk kami. "ada yang mencintaimu Ji Eun-ah"

"mwo? Nugu?"

"disini Cuma ada inisialnya KH. Siapa KH itu?"

"KH? Ntahlah, aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu"

"kau yakin? Jangan-jangan sunbae yang mirip member super junior tadi" celetuk Soo Ji, "aku ke toilet dulu"

"Soo Ji benar. KH, Kyu-Hyun"

"mana mungkinlah. Aku baru saja mengenalnya tadi"

"bisa jadi sih"

Haduh.. Siapa sih yang mengirim ini? Aku jadi penasaran.

**-Ji Eun Pov End—**

"hey? Kau. Kau temannya Ji Eun kan?"

"ne. Wae?"

"bisa kau berikan ini padanya. Jangan beritahu dia jika aku yang memberinya"

"apa ini?"

"bukan apa-apa. Cuma undangan makan siang bersama sepulang sekolah besok"

"kau hanya menraktirnya saja? Kau tidak menraktir aku dengan Eun Jung?"

"tapi aku hanya ingin berdua saja"

"shireo! Aku tidak mau memberikannya"

"ya! Aku ini sunbaemu. Masa kau berani membantahku"

"tidak peduli kau sunbaeku atau bukan. Jika kau mau menraktirku dan Eun Jung, aku akan memberikannya. Otte?"

"baiklah baiklah, kalian aku traktir juga. tapi kalian tidak boleh bergabung dengan kami. Kalian harus jauh"

"jeongmal? Arraso. Kau akan menraktir dimana? Biar kami berdua akan pergi duluan"

"di restoran dekat simpang 4 ujung jalan sana. Kau tahu?"

"ah~ yang itu. Baiklah. Aku kekelas dulu sunbae. Annyeong~" Soo Ji pun segera meninggalkan namja itu.

"dasar yeoja itu! Tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku bisa pergi bersama Ji Eun"

Setibanya Soo Ji dikelas, Soo Ji langsung menyerahkan undangan tersebut ke Ji Eun.

"Dia mengajakku makan bersama besok sepulang sekolah. Ini dari siapa?"

"ntah, aku tidak mengenal orang tadi. aku hanya main menerima saja"

"lain kali lihat nametagnya ya. Aku takut ini tipuan"

"tenang Ji Eun. Itu asli kok"

Beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi dan kembali memulai pelajaran baru.

**-Author Pov End—**

Lagi-lagi aku mendapat sesuatu yang misterius. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Padahal ini hari pertamaku di SMA.

Pukul 02.30 siang.

Tanpa terasa waktunya pulang. Pelajaran yang membuat otakku pusing. Matematika!

"kajja kita pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Hari ini melelahkan, tidak biasanya aku pulang sekolah jam segini" keluhku.

Setelah sampai digerbang, kami memisah karena arah rumah kami berbeda. Soo Ji dan Eun Jung searah sedangkan aku berlawanan arah. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Akhirnya sampai dirumah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung merebahkan diri dan tertidur tanpa mengganti seragam.

"Ji Eun? Bangun chagi. Eomma sudah pulang kenapa masih tidur? Seragammu juga belum kamu ganti. Ji Eun?"

"Eomma?" aku langsung bangun ketika menyadari eommaku sudah ada dikamarku. Tunggu! Biasanya eomma pulang sekitar pukul 7 malam. Jangan-jangan!

Kulirikkan mataku ke arah jam weker disamping tempat tidurku.

Ommo! Ini memang pukul 7 malam. Jadi aku tidur selama itukah?

"cepat mandi dan makan malam. Eomma tunggu dibawah ne"

Setelah eomma keluar aku langsung melejit kekamar mandi.

**-Ji Eun Pov End—**

"aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah sepupuku"

"aku juga tidak pernah tahu jika mempunyai sepupu mirip salah satu member Super Junior"

"mwo? Jadi aku mirip salah satu diantara mereka? Benarkah? Segitu tampannyakah aku?"

"lebih tampan Kyuhyun Super Junior daripada kau!"

"hahaha.. setidaknya aku tampan juga. oh,ya bagaimana? Kau sudah kasih undangan tadi?"

"sudah"

"bagaimana reaksinya?"

"kau membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran matematika tadi"

"benarkah? Kasihan sekali. tapi tak apalah, yang penting dia menerima tawaranku kan?"

"maybe"

"ah~ aku punya ide"

"ide apa? Dari seringaianmu itu perlu dicurigai"

"aku ingin kau membantuku mendekatkan aku dengan Ji Eun"

"kenapa harus aku?"

"kau itu sepupuku dan teman dekatnya Ji Eun. Mumpung kau sepupuku jadi lebih muda. Kau mau?"

"aku mau membantumu dengan beberapa syarat"

"syarat? Kau ini ap~"

"eits, tidak mau menuruti persyaratan, tidak ada bantuan"

"baiklah. Apa? Jangan banyak-banyak"

"setiap informasi dan tindakan yang kulakukan, kau harus memberiku upah es krim cone besar dengan 5 tingkat es krim rasa vanila. Kau setuju? Itu adalah syarat termudah dariku"

"baiklah, setuju. Tapi ingat, jangan ceritakan pada Ji Eun dan temanmu yang satu lagi jika kita bersaudara"

"janji"

Kalian ingin tahu siapa namja dan yeoja yang dimaksud? Mereka adalah Soo Ji dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka ketahui sebelumnya bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara sepupu.

Sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol di taman belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Keluarga Soo Ji dan Kyuhyun sedang merapatkan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Soo Ji, bisakah kedalam. Kami sudah melakukan kesepakatan yang kita bicarakan tadi siang" Eomma Soo Ji memanggil anaknya untuk segera masuk kedalam sebentar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menunggu di taman belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"menyebalkan sekali. aku baru saja mendapat teman baru disekolah baruku. Seenaknya saja mereka" Soo Ji kembali menemui Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"kau kenapa?"

"aku hanya bisa membantumu hanya sampai akhir bulan depan"

"maksudmu? Kau akan pindah?"

"ne, 2 bulan lagi mereka memindahkanku ke Jepang. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin aku meneruskan jejak noonamu di Jepang. Karena kau sudah menolak tawaran mereka satu tahun lalu, jadi aku yang mau tak mau harus meneruskan noonamu"

"yasudahlah, kupikirkan kau akan menyukainya nanti. Jadi waktumu disini hanya sampai akhir bulan depan ya? Tak masalah, aku bisa mengatur itu semua. Kuyakin, bulan depan dia sudah bersamaku"

Soo Ji pun hanya bisa diam. Dia hanya menekuk wajahnya antara sedih atau kesal.

Keesokkan harinya, penghuni Neul Pharan SHS sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Ji Eun-ah?"

"eh, Eun Jung. Kau tidak berangkat bersama Soo Ji?"

"ani, saat aku kerumahnya tadi, penjaga rumahnya bilang, kalau keluarga Soo Ji semalam tidak pulang. Mereka menginap dirumah saudaranya"

"Soo Ji?" Ji Eun dan Eun Jung terkejut melihat Soo Ji sudah berada dikelas mendahului mereka.

"cepat sekali kau datang. Kupikir kau masih dirumah saudaramu"

"kau tahu darimana jika aku dirumah saudaraku?"

"aku tahu dari penjaga rumahmu. Tadi aku kerumahmu untuk menjemputmu, tapi kau tidak ada dirumah"

"Cho Ahra? Kau memakai baju siapa Soo Ji-ah? Hahaha" Ji Eun yang tidak sengaja melihat name tag Soo Ji yang tidak sesuai dengan namanya terkekeh kecil.

"mwo? Ya! Baju siapa yang kau pakai itu" lanjut Eun Jung yang ikut terkekeh.

"what? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku jika baju ini masih ada namanya? Omo! Mereka keterlaluan!"

"ceritakan pada kami semua, kenapa sampai kau memakai baju orang"

"hhh~~~ jadi semalam itu~~~~~" Soo Ji bercerita panjang lebar sedangkan Ji Eun dan Eun Jung mendengarkan dengan seksama, "tidak biasanya aku dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali. aku juga tidak menyadari jika baju yang kupakai ini masih ada name tagnya. Saat sarapan saja aku masih setengah sadar. Sampai disekolah, aku langsung kekelas dan tidur sebentar. Jadi pada intinya, aku tidak sadar jika baju ini masih ada name tagnya. Begitu"

"hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Soo Ji atau perlu kupanggil dengan 'Cho Ahra'? hahaha"

"jangan begitu Eun Jung-ah, namaku itu Bae Soo Ji"

"hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda"

"eh, apa ini?" tiba-tiba Ji Eun menemukan secarik kertas berwarna pink didalam laci mejanya.

"pasti dari yang kemarin itu kan? Apa isinya?"

"dia Cuma mengingatkan ajakannya kemarin"

"oh, jadi kau menerima ajakannya itu?"

"ya mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. Aku merasa tidak enak jika menolaknya"

"baiklah. Fighting!"

Seiring waktu berjalan. Para siswa dan siswi Neul Pharan Senior High School sudah memulai pelajaran mereka. Ada yang mengikutinya dengan antusias, ada yang setengah-setengah dan ada yang tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah, daritadi kau melamun. Sadarlah!"

"aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya bosan dengan pelajaran ini. Kau tidak lihat, mereka semua pada menguap mengantuk. Aku benci pelajaran sejarah"

"terserah kau saja Kyunnie"

Ya begitulah suasana di kelas II-A. Sebagian besar muridnya sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Berbeda dengan suasana di kelas I-D, semua murid dalam keadaan melotot. Mau tahu alasannya? Karena mereka dipertemukan dengan sonsengnim yang super duper galak yang memaksa mereka untuk tidak mengantuk. Padahal pelajaran yang ia ajarkan adalah pelajaran yang mengantuk, sastra korea. Kasihan sekali.

Jangan ditanya mengapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sekarang, ketiga yeoja nan cantik jelita ini tengah berada di kantin meminum sebuah minuman penambahan cairan dikarenakan pelajaran penjaskes yang mereka laksanakan 2 jam sebelum bel istirahat.

"aku sangat sangat sangat sangat capek" keluh Eun Jung dengan menekankan kata 'sangat'.

"aku juga"

"untung aku tadi tidak disuruh lari" girang Soo Ji.

"kau kan tidak bawa baju olahraga Soo Ji-ah, jadi tidak disuruh lari. Habis ini kita harus berjalan keruang ganti yang jaraknya jauh minta ampun. Aigoo, baru pertemuan pertama kenapa sudah disuruh lari 5 keliling lapangan. Tidak tahu apa, lapangan sekolah ini luas sekali"

"sudahlah Eun Jung-ah, kita harus terima kenyataan yang ada. Kajja, kita ganti baju. Keburu masuk" ajak Ji Eun.

Akhirnya, dengan langkah agak terhuyung, Eun Jung, Ji Eun dan Soo Ji berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

"Ji Eun-ah, ini punyamu?" Soo Ji memungut sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kelinci kecil berwarna biru.

"ah~ ne. Ini benda paling kusuka. Pemberian eommaku"

"jadi kau suka kelinci?"

"ne.. sangat menyukainya. Bahkan aku mempunyai 3 ekor kelinci"

"jjinja? Kapan-kapan aku kerumahmu, aku ingin main dengan kelincimu"

"dengan senang hati"

Setelah berganti pakaian, Eun Jung dan Ji Eun sudah terlebih dahulu menuju kelas, sedangkan Soo Ji ada misi penting yang musti ia laksanakan, yaitu ke toilet.

"kau dapat sesuatu 'Cho Ahra'-ssi?"

"ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku disini" Soo Ji terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang setelah ia keluar dari toilet.

"kelasku disana. Aku tadi melihatmu masuk kesini. Jadi kutunggu. Kau sudah dapat sesuatu?"

"sebelumnya, aku ingin komplain. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika baju noonamu masih ada namanya? Daritadi sonsengnim memanggilku dengan nama Cho Ahra terus. Namaku kan Bae Soo Ji!"

"aku sudah mengingatku tadi saat sarapan. Kau hanya menganggukan kepalamu. Kupikir kau sudah tahu"

"aku dalam keadaan mengantuk saat sarapan. Tidak biasa aku bangun pagi"

"jadi to the point saja langsung"

"dia menyukai kelinci"

"ah~ apalagi?"

"sudah baru itu saja. Berarti hari ini es krim 5 tingkat bisa dipenuhi?"

"tidak"

"wae?"

"karena kau sudah minta menraktirmu dan satu temanmu lagi. Bisa bocor dompetku nanti"

"ah~ iya ya. Yasudah, upah hari ini adalah makan siang"

Setelah perbincangan yang panjang, Soo Ji kembali kekelas.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Eun Jung saat Soo Ji sampai dikelas.

"untuk apa aku ke toilet yang ada kaca besar jika tidak untuk berbenah diri. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"ternyata, dibalik wajahmu yang kalem terselip jiwa yeoja yang suka berdandan"

"ya! Semua yeoja memang ditakdirkan begitu Eun Jung-ah"

"sudah sudah kalian ini jangan bertengkar" Ji Eun menengahi mereka berdua, "kalian nanti ikut bersamaku ya sepulang sekolah"

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau menganggu kalian"

"aku juga. nikmatilah waktu berdua"

"tapi, aku ingin ada kalian disana. Untuk berjaga-jaga"

"TIDAK MAU!" ucap Eun Jung dan Soo Ji kompak membuat Ji Eun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

**Sepulang sekolah...**

Ji Eun menunggu 'seseorang yang mengirim undangan' di gerbang sedangkan kedua temannya sudah berjalan duluan.

"kita makan dulu yuk. Aku yang traktir"

"wah~ Soo Ji baik sekali kau. Aku mau, dimana?"

"disana" Soo Ji menunjuk sebuah restoran.

Dengan satu anggukan, mereka berdua segera memasuki restoran yang dimaksud.

**Dilain tempat...**

Ji Eun masih sabar menunggu.

"hey, sudah lama menungguku?"

"Kyu oppa? Jadi kau yang mengajakku makan siang?"

"ne.. maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi ada sedikit ceramah dikelas. Kajja kita pergi"

Setelah sampai di restoran dan memesan makanan. Ji Eun dan Kyuhyun mengobrol ria, begitu juga dengan Soo Ji dan Eun Jung yang berada di lantai 2.

"mwo? Jadi kalian sepupuan?"

"ne.. maka dari itu. Jangan bilang Ji Eun jika aku sengaja membantu Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Kau juga harus membantuku ya? Kumohon"

"baiklah dengan senang hati. Soal makanan ini, kau yang bayar kan? Aku tidak ada uang lagi"

"aku juga tidak ada uang lagi"

"Soo Ji-ah, aku serius"

"aku juga serius. Ini periksa, nggak ada kan?"

"jadi bagaimana kita membayar semua ini?"

"kau tenang saja. Makanlah dengan tenang"

"ya!"

**Di lantai 1...**

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejak melihatmu pertama kali diperpustakaan, aku merasa sudah terpikat olehmu"

"oppa, jangan begitu"

"aku sungguhan. Makanlah sampai kenyang. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

"kau juga, makan yang banyak oppa"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Soo Ji dan Eun Jung selesai menyantap makanan mereka dan turun untuk menyelesaikan administrasi mereka.

"eh, itu Ji Eun dan Kyuhyun sunbae? Jadi beneran dia yang mengirimnya?"

"tentu saja. Kita lewat pintu belakang saja. Kau duluan, biar aku mengurus bill nya dahulu"

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan sang kasir, Soo Ji segera keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dan kedua yeoja ini pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"aku sudah kenyang oppa"

"aku juga. mau pulang sekarang?"

"ne, aku takut eommaku mencariku"

"tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun pun menuju meja kasir untuk mengurus administrasinya.

"berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sampai di meja kasir.

"ini tuan, bill anda. Tadi dongsaeng anda Cho Ahra menitipkan billnya juga"

"Cho Ahra? Oh, Soo Ji. Ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang kasir dan sang kasir memberikan kembaliannya tak luput memberikan senyuman ramah kepada pelanggannya.

**-Author Pov End—**

Hari yang membahagiakan bagiku. Ternyata Kyuhyun oppa lah orang misterius itu. Dia menraktirku dan mengantarkanku pulang. Sungguh menyenangkan.

ை

Tanpa terasa sudah 2 bulan aku menjadi gadis SMA. Hubunganku dengan Soo Ji, Eun Jung dan Kyuhyun semakin akrab. Dan sudah 3 minggu aku menjalin hubungan serius dengan Kyuhyun. Ini semua berkat kerja keras sepupu Kyuhyun dan Eun Jung. Kalian tahu sepupu Kyuhyun? Dialah teman akrabku, Soo Ji. Aku baru mengetahuinya jika mereka bersaudara, pantas saja mereka suka bercekcok. Aku bangga memiliki mereka bertiga.

"Eun Jung-ah, Ji Eun-ah?"

"wae?"

"sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke mall yuk. Besok kan minggu. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu"

"aku setuju. Aku butuh refreshing. Bagaimana denganmu Ji Eun-ah? Kau sudah ada janji dengan Kyuhyun sunbae belum"

"aku belum terikat dengan janji apapun. Baiklah kita ke mall nanti"

"yeay"

tidak biasanya Soo Ji nampak girang sekali. tapi aku merasa akan ada yang hilang, tapi apa itu? Aku belum bisa menebaknya.

Tanpa terasa, ini saatnya pulang. Kami bertiga langsung meluncur ke sebuah mall.

Kami bercuci mata ria terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk mencomot barang tersebut.

"aku suka gelang ini. Kalian mau?" tawar Soo Ji melihat sebuah gelang berwarna biru, merah dan hijau yang menyatu menjadi satu gelang dengan sedikit pernak pernik yang menghiasi gelang tersebut.

"bagus"

"menurutku juga begitu"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Soo Ji mengambil 3 gelang yang sama. Kenapa dia tidak meminta uang pada kami? Dia yang membelikannyakah? Baiknya dia.

"ini satu untukku, satu untuk Eun Jung dan satu lagi untuk Ji Eun" Soo Ji memberikan kepada kami satu persatu.

Setelah dirasa cukup lelah untuk mengelilingi mall, kami memutuskan untuk makan. Dan lagi-lagi, Soo Ji yang membayar.

"aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian" ucap Soo Ji.

"apa itu?"

"lusa aku pindah ke Jepang"

"MWO?" aku dan Eun Jung berteriak keras berbarengan.

"iya aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Appa dan eomma juga akan pindah, mau tak mau harus ikut. Lagian mereka menyuruhku masuk ke sekolah seni. Mereka ingin melahirkan Ahra yang baru. Begitu katanya"

Dugaanku benar, ada sesuatu yang hilang dan itu adalah Soo Ji. Dia akan pindah lusa. Jadi ini perpisahan kami? Menyedihkan sekali.

Setelah kami puas melakukan sebuah perpisahan, kami pulang. Aku akan terus mengenang teman karibku itu.

ை

Setelah 3 bulan kepergian Soo Ji, tinggal Eun Jung dan Kyuhyun yang menemaniku. Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun akan memasukki bulan ke-4. Sifatnya berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku atau menemuiku. Mungkin dia sibuk, aku bisa maklumi itu.

2 Minggu lagi Soo Ji akan berkunjung ke korea. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Lho? 2 minggu lagi kan libur sekolah. Wah, liburan yang seru.

**Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...**

**From: Kyuhyun oppa**

**Temui aku direstoran yang pertama kali kita makan bersama sepulang sekolah.**

**From: Ji Eun**

**Ne, aku akan kesana.**

Kenapa dengan dia? Perasaanku tidak enak.

Sepulang sekolah. Aku langsung ketempat yang Kyuhyun maksud. Kulihat raut wajah Kyuhyun sangat sulit diartikan.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"apa itu?"

"kita~~~ putus" deg! Hatiku terasa tercekat. Jantungku terasa tidak ada detak lagi. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"mwo?" tanyaku pelan.

"kita putus. Maafkan aku Ji Eun, tapi ini yang harus kulakukan. Mianhae" seketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan aku.

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kalian pikir aku akan menangis? Ya, tapi tidak disini. Aku langsung pulang dengan menangis dalam hati.

Seharian aku mengurung diri. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan eomma yang terus memanggilku.

2 minggu kemudian.

Aku menemui Eun Jung dan Soo Ji. Aku merindukan Soo Ji.

"Ji Eun-ah?"

"ne Soo Ji. Wae?"

"aku turut prihatin. Aku sudah melarangnya melakukan itu, tapi~~"

"gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ji Eun~"

"aku baik-baik saja Eun Jung-ah"

Sebisa mungkin aku memberikan senyuman pada mereka. Kedua teman karibku ini sungguh pengertian padaku. Bahagianya aku memiliki mereka berdua. Mereka masih mau merasakan kesedihanku.

**-Ji Eun Pov End—**

***Flashback On***

"ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam?"

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Penting"

"apa?"

"aku ingin putus dengan Ji Eun"

"MWO? Kau sudah gila? Kau bilang kau sayang padanya. Kenapa kau malah ingin memutuskannya?"

"aku memang sayang padanya. Sayang sekali. kurasa aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"ya! Dia sayang padamu. Susah payah aku menyatukan kalian dan kau seenaknya memutuskan ini hah? Aku tidak setuju"

"aku harus melakukannya. Aku merasa dia tidak bahagia jika bersamaku"

"..."

Percakapan antara Soo Ji dan Kyuhyun membuat Soo Ji naik pitam. Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar hingga Soo Ji jengah.

***Flashback Off***

**-Author Pov Off—**

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Jam berganti hari dan hari berganti bulan.

Setelah pemutusan secara sepihak itu membuatku down. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk kuat, agar Eun Jung dan Soo Ji tidak mencemaskanku lagi.

Itulah yang dinamakan perpisahan yang paling tidak kuinginkan. Disaat aku memiliki seseorang yang paling kusayang, secara tiba-tiba dia memutuskanku begitu saja. Aku tidak mengharapkan perpisahan tersebut dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap perpisahan.

Kenangan itu masih saja terngiang di benakku.

"Ji Eun-ah, aku ingin kau menjadi orang terspesial dihidupku. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" melalui media sosial 'seseorang yang kusayang' itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dari sanalah kami memiliki hubungan yang serius. Tapi sekarang semua itu telah berakhir oleh perpisahan.

Lee Ji Eun's Diary

**FF baru datang ^^**

**Ini adalah FF request dari my besprenku 'sikecil blue glassess' xD**

**Semoga anda suka.**

**Buat readers yang lain, terimakasih telah membaca.**

**Semoga kalian suka juga.**

**Maaf jika pemilihan tokohnya kurang tepat, ini merupakan request dari my besprenku.**

**Review please.**

**Annyeong~**


End file.
